Wanda Venus Fairywinkle
Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma is smart fairy. She is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents, alongside her husband Cosmo. She is not a major character in Oh Yeah, but is a supporting character in the series (and Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts) The Fairly OddParents. Wanda’s no genius, but she’s a real whiz with a wand. And at least she knows when to quit fooling around and get on to business – most of the time, anyway! When Cosmo and Timmy are totally lost, they both turn to Wanda for wisdom. Luckily, she usually has at least half a clue! Looks Wanda has peach skin and pink swirly hair. She has pink eyes with black pupils. Her shirt is yellow, and her pants are black. Wanda V. Fairywinkle-Cosma has two clear wings and many white teeth. Appearances Wanda has appeared in every Fairly OddParents short in Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and every episode of The Fairly OddParents. Character Bright and compassionate, Wanda loves her current godchild Timmy, and husband Cosmo. She is also the most responsible out of the bunch. It is revealed that Cosmo was the last baby born in Fairy World, implying that Wanda is slightly older than him. She is often blamed for the misadventures that she and her family get themselves into by Jorgen von Strangle, who states she should take care to watch them better because of Cosmo's dangerous stupidity. She always loses to Cosmo when it comes to second guessing what Timmy wants to do, usually because Timmy wants to do something fun or destructive ("Funstructive"). She was apparently very popular in high school. Description Wanda has pink hair and pink eyes. Her hair has always been shown to have a distinctive swirly front, although when she was younger she had a pony tail in the back; and when she was turned into a teenager by a magic carwash, her hair went completely straight. She also wears a yellow shirt and black pants. She is the most intelligent of the group, since Cosmo is an idiot and Timmy can fall into immature decisions. Often times her cautious and worrisome attitude results in her being perceived as a "nag" by Timmy and Cosmo, and they often use this to tease her. Intelligence Wanda is usually seen as more intelligent as her other half, Cosmo, and this is parodied to the extreme in Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo, who are exact opposites of Cosmo and Wanda. Anti-Cosmo is Wanda's equivalent and is an evil genius, while Anti-Wanda is Cosmo's equivalent and is the dumber one who often foils everything. Despite this, however, Wanda can be just as guilty as her husband in making errant wishes without reading Da Rules first, causing Timmy to get into trouble or into a situation that cannot easily be unwished. Usually though, it is Wanda who is the sole voice of reason when Cosmo and Timmy are about to make a dumb wish. Background Family After a year or so of having Timmy as their fairy godchild, he wished that Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby together. To his surprise, it was Cosmo that got pregnant, not Wanda, due to the obviously backwards nature of Fairy Pregnancy. After Poof was born, Wanda is seen caring for Poof the most, since Cosmo apparently never went to parenting school. http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wanda_Fairywinkle-Cosma&action=edit&section=8 edit Relationships Cosmo and Wanda Cosmo and Wanda is considered the official pairing of the show, and has countless episodes and merchandise which support it. Wanda is the wiser one, and often has to step in between Cosmo and Timmy to stop them from doing something fun and destructive ("fun-structive"), and this more often than not gets her called a "nag" despite her being completely right in the first place. Cosmo has made occasional jokes about his relationship and wanting to get out of marriage, but this is almost universally considered bad writing by fans, and has never had a long-term effect on their relationship in the series. Cosmo and Wanda met when they were teenagers; Cosmo was a nerd that worked a diner, and Wanda was a popular girl. Cosmo proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap. They eventually got married, and have been so for thousands of years. Relationship with Timmy Timmy and Wanda share a special relationship that him and Cosmo lack. Although Timmy and Cosmo are more along the lines of buddies, Wanda acts more responsible and like a mother figure to Timmy, to protect him from danger and (trying) to prevent him from making stupid decisions and wishes. Although Timmy sometimes overlooks Wanda's advise, he is never really surprised when it turns out she was right all along, and will usually take her advice over Cosmo's unless her husband's idea sounds more fun-structive. Category:Characters Category:The Fairly OddParents!